Enhanced feelings
by Eviljellybean88
Summary: Warning: this is slash as in male on male action, if you don't like then don't read. homophobic reviews will be deleted.spike and lindsey get a little handsy with one another for no apparent reason, hmmm... i wonder what could be the cause. please review


Enhanced feelings

Spike was in Angel's office, a place where he had been told numerous times to stay the hell out of, by of course the big boss, but that was why he was in there in the first

place, just 'cause he loved bugging him so much. He wasn't sitting at his desk, no that would earn him stakeage and nobody wanted that, well almost nobody. He was sitting in

the plush chair in front of the desk with his legs propped up on the desk playing crash bandicoot. Now, he knew this was a stupid game and he could do much better, but he had

gotten addicted to it while he was exercising his newly sew on hands and he was so close to beating it that he figured that he might as well finish it before going on to bigger and

better things. Speaking of bigger and better he could smell someone at the door, sniff human male sniff full of himself, wait, really full of himself and sniff leather, yep had to be

Lindsey, or maybe it was that hot cowboy intern he had seen down in the mailroom yesterday while he was doin' grunt work for Angel, don't ask. sniff nope definitely Lindsey,

damn, Spike wasn't sure if swagger had a smell, but if it did then Lindsey was using way too much of it. Damn cheeky git.

Spike now decided that he should turn around and confront his voyeur mainly because he had just finished a level of bandicoot and could therefore devote his whole attention

onto the luscious cowboy. He turned around to find Lindsey smirking at him; why, he knew not, but he was sure gonna find out even if it meant pinning him down and doing

naughty things that involved nekidness. Now Spike was the one who was smirking and Lindsey the one with the confused expression on his face. This made Spike smirk even

more cause he loved it when the Texan looked confused, it just made him all that more sexy. No, Spike thought must contain hormones…alright must not say that word again

cause dirty pictures of Lindsey come to mind with him all tied up and moaning….alright no seriously stop, now. Spike reluctantly stopped his train of thought and pulled himself

back to the present, the one where Lindsey was now slowly edging towards the door to see if he could find someone a little saner.

"Hold it right there cowboy" Spike said.

"What I wasn't doin' nutin'" Lindsey said, some of his confidence gone now that Spike seemed to not be totally in the land of the living. Which was a stupid thought cause Spike hadn't been anywhere near that land in over a hundred years.

"You were too, you were inching, now stop it!" Spike pouted, he didn't like it when people inched away from him, if they wanted to get away then they shoulda ran.

"Was not, stupid tow head" he muttered.

Unfortunately with his ultra super vamp hearing Spike had heard this and glared at him. His bleached hair had always caused him problems, and ever since he got it people and

non-people had been making jokes about it at his expense. Most of them he had just taken care of with a neck snapping or a sword gutting or on the occasion a dusting, but

now with his soul he couldn't do very many of those things anymore except for the dusting and gutting, but only of a demon kind and it had to be evil, no more chomping on the

nice guys or mr. soul would give him a nice big sack of guilt and he'd be even farther from his redemption.

His eyes focused back on Lindsey who had stopped inching and was now staring at him curiously. Damn, he even looks hotter curious than confused. Alright Spike back to the present you really need to stop zoning out like that or hot lawyer boys are gonna walk away.

"Watch it cowboy" Spike snarled.

"Whatcha gonna go bout it huh? All ya gonna do is glare at me anyway, all talk and no action" with this Lindsey waggled his eyebrows in that come and get it way he had. And god damn if Spike just found that unbearably sexy.

"Really, would you like me to do something bout it cause I'd be more than happy to" Spike said and did that curled tongue thing that he knew everyone practically melted when they saw.

Either he was holding back or it really did have minimal effect on the Texan. Apparently, he must have been holding back because he gave an imperceptible shifting of his hips.

Now to most people that wouldn't have meant anything, but to trained vamps like Spike, it meant a lot. When you can't trust your eyes, or when an irritating cowboy's shirt just

happens to cover the part of his body that a certain vamp wants to see the most, then one must employ other means of achieving his goals, which would be finding out if his sexy

tongue thing had worked its magic on Lindsey or not.

Back to the shifting of the hips, now every guy knew that when another guy started shiftin' down there it meant something was making them uncomfortable. Now, with Lindsey

it could either mean that he was getting uncomfortable with the silence and with Spike staring at him or it could mean that he was incredibly turned on and wanted to jump Spike

that very moment. Spike decided it was both, and proceeded to sit back down in "his" chair and wait for Lindsey to make the next move, which he did, sensing that the

vampires' moment of weirdness was past.

As Spike was just getting his game Lindsey came up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"What's the point of this game, cause it seems pretty pointless to me" Lindsey said as he looked at the creature as his threw a barrel of something at another little pixel creature.

Lindsey had never gotten video games and he didn't like them much. Growing up he was lucky if he saw an hour of tv a week. Not at his own house of course, but at his

friends houses. His family didn't have enough money even for the tiniest of black and white screens, but the library was free so they all had cards and made frequent stops there.

So, as an adult, Lindsey much preferred to read and write songs rather watch tv or play video games. Sure, he had them, but that was just so he could prove to himself that he

had money now and could buy whatever he liked. Well, at least he did have those things back when he was evil lawyer extraordinaire, but when he'd left he'd had to leave it all

behind and take only the necessities.

"It is pointless, that's the point of it to be completely pointless" Spike said as if it was the most common knowledge in the world, while Lindsey just stared at him trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"Ok, if the point of it is to be completely pointless then why are you playing it if it has no point" Lindsey said.

"I dunno; stop giving me your lawyer double talk besides you were the one who bought it for me in the first place and got me addicted to it, now I have to finish the game so be quiet or make yourself useful" said Spike, thoroughly irritated at the Texan for being right and sounding smug and confused at the same time, now that took talent. Spike wondered what else he was talented at.

He was stopped in his thinking by a pair of hands, warm hands moving down his neck and settling on his shoulders. He was quite sure if he were human he'd have goose bumps right now.

"Wot are you doin' back there?" Spike managed to force out, which was quite a feat 'cause those hands were making his tense shoulders turn into putty.

"What do you think I'm doin' you told me to make myself useful or go away, so I'm making myself useful or would you rather me stop 'cause I can do that" Lindsey stopped his work on Spikes shoulders and backed up a few paces causing Spike to moan and whip his head around so fast that a normal human would get whiplash.

"Oi! I didn't tell you to stop now get your ass back here and finish what you started" Spike barked.

Lindsey grinned and sauntered back over where he started massaging Spike's neck. "Now what have you been doing, you're so tense" Lindsey said as he worked his thumbs into Spike's neck and shoulders.

"Well, being around Angel kinda does that to a vampire and it also doesn't help that I had to hide under a desk for the better part of fifteen minutes because Harmony was on her break and wanted someone to fuck so of course she chose me so I had to hide in here under that desk 'cause it's the only place on this floor that she's not allowed in. Thank god she gave up because I don't think I woulda lasted much longer" Spike's said between moans as Lindsey massaged some very sore spots.

"Hey, it's not funny! It's very cramped down there and I thought I wasn't gonna be able to get out" Spike squawked indignantly as he heard Lindsay chuckling behind him.

"I was just laughing at the mental picture of you hiding from Harmony. I woulda thought a big bad vamp like yourself would be able to stand up to a harlot like her, but I guess the big bads gone soft" Lindsey said and Spike could just heard him smirking, if that was at all possible.

Spike was about to respond when Lindsey did something that effectively shut him up. He moved his hands from where they were massaging his neck and shoulders and let them travel down his chest while his lips whispered in his ear

"You like that"

"Uungh" Spike sighed and arched his back

"Mmmm hmmmm yeah" came his breathy reply.

"What about this?" Lindsey lightly bit his earlobe then sucked where his pulse would have been if he had had one.

Spike sighed and tilted his head so Lindsey could get better access as he sucked, licked and bit his way down his neck. His other hand was busy playing with a nipple, pinching and rolling it around in his fingers, enjoying the little noises that Spike was making.

Spike reached up behind him and threaded his hands through Lindsey's hair, pulling him closer to his where he was busily attacking the hollow of his throat.

"Oh god" Spike groaned "fuck that feels good. We need go somewhere else and fast before Angel comes back and finds us shaggin' like bunnies on his desk"

Lindsey chuckled into Spike's neck making him moan from the vibrations.

"That wouldn't be any good at all" Spike mumbled, making no effort to move while Lindsey continued to plunder his neck and molest his chest as he said through his kissing "nope, not good at all, you'd end up a pile of dust and I'd be a stain on the rug."

"Alright, on the count of 3, we move apart, ok?" Spike said, not really wanting to move apart at all.

"Ok, agreed" Lindsey panted "1….2…..3"

They both broke apart with Lindsey leaning the desk for support and Spike still sitting in the chair, but looking thoroughly worked over. They both caught their breath before Spike said "well, that certainly escalated quickly."

"Yeah" Lindsey said looking puzzled "one minute we were sparring and the next I couldn't keep my hands off you"

"Yeah, good thing we did stop or we probably woulda ended up shaggin" Spike smiled, so obviously imagining them doin' it like bunnies.

"We'd better go find someone, cause what just happened was not normal" Lindsey said as he was searching for his hat, finally finding in Angel's chair.

"Well," smirked Spike "it felt pretty normal to me"

"Stop doin' that damn tongue thing or I'm gonna fuck you into the ground! Lindsey scowled before he realized what he said then gasped "shit, we have to get outta here" he said as began walking to the door, only he didn't get that far, mainly because Spike grabbed his arm and hauled him back into the middle of the room.

"Come on" he purred "who cares if it's a spell or whatnot, you made me horny" "Spike" Lindsey interrupted "you're always horny" "so, you made me even hornier, now it's your job ta fix it" he whined as he rubbed up against Lindseys thigh so he could feel that Spike was indeed very happy.

"Spike" Lindsey sighed "come on, we have to get outta here then we'll talk" "oh no, please don't give me the puppy eyes. No matter how horny we both are and no matter good it feels if you don't stop humping my leg with in the next 5 seconds I swear ta god I'll kick ya in the balls"

That indeed did stop Spike as he said with pout "fine Texas, have it your way" and began slouching towards the door. Lindsey, both relieved and disappointed headed towards the door also.

Once outside, they both noticed that the office had been incredibly stuffy and the need to grope one another was sufficiently less, it was still there of course, but much less.

A squeal announced that Harmony had spotted Spike and was motioning them over since she couldn't leave her desk, thank god.

"Hey, whoa, where ya goin'" Spike asked as Lindsey had started headed towards Harmony.

"Well, if anyone knows where Lorne is then it's gonna be it's her." 'Ok' Spike thought, that was reasonable enough.

"Fine, but you do the talking and I'm gonna be keeping well outta arms reach" he paused and winked "well, at least her reach anyway."

Lindsey rolled his eyes, but still felt a shiver of pleasure go through him at Spike's words. When he approached the front desk he asked

"hey, Harmony, do you know where Lorne is right now?"

"Um, I think he's in his office, but lemme call and check for ya" she said while snapping her gum. "Alright, yeah, k, okee dokee lorney-tunes, yeah, they'll be right there, k, mmm, bye. K, he said he's not busy right now, but he has a client coming in 15 mins so if ya wanna see him, ya better hurry" she said with another enormous snapping of her gum.

"Alright, thanks, we'll take it" he motioned to Spike that it was time to go and as they were leaving he heard Harmony said "oh Spikey, I have a break in 10 mins, why don't ya come down here an we'll have some fun together" with that she winked obnoxiously at him as they went around the corner.

"Uuggg" Spike shivered "god, she gives me the creeps; I wonder if there's someone here who can put a disenchantment spell on her or something, I don't think I can take anymore of her come ons."

"Well, I'm sure someone can, if not here than surely somewhere in town" Lindsey smiled at the thought of Spike's own personal stalker.

Spike was glaring at Lindsey and Lindsey was just smirking back at him when they entered Lorne's office.

"Hey kids, what can I do ya for today? Harmonica said you 2 seemed urgent about somethin' and I am definitely getting some serious vibes here. So tell me sugar pies, what's the what hmm… maybe a little singing will getcha started"

Spike and Lindsey looked at each other nervously then Spike said "yeah, that's not such a good idea, if we sing then you'd see a whole lot more than we'd want you too. So we just have some questions about Angel's office."

"Ok hunny-buns, shoot, whadaya need ta know?"

"Well, was there some funky mojo placed on Angel's office a little while ago?"

"Hmmm…" Lorne said thoughtfully "yeah, I think there was, Angel was gonna have a meeting today with two warring clans and he asked our mystics to put a little spell so there wouldn't be unnecessary violence, I think he said it was called something like the enhancement of feeling or emotions, something like that and it drains over most negative emotions and keeps and enhances the good ones, ya know so they'd get along and come to some sort of agreement quickly. Do I wanna know why ya need ta know this?"

"Not really" replied Lindsey uneasily.

"We should so he can tell us if there's any after-effects" Spike said although he too was clearly uncomfortable with sharing any info.

"Well, come on peachpears are ya spill or what cause I ain't getting' any greener over here and I got a client in a few so if ya want sometin ya betta say so now."

Finally Spike spoke up cause Lindsey was obviously not gonna do it.

"Well, the spell thing in the room" Spike started "I think maybe we used it cause we were in there earlier and umm… some "things" started happinin and yeah… things got a bit carried away, so I think maybe you might need to call the mystics again so they can put their whammy on the room again cause I kinda think we maybe used it all or a lot of it" he finished sheepishly.

"Alright" Lorne said. "So you lemme get this straight, so you 2 were in that room together and "things" started happinin, now we are talking the sexual kind right cause otherwise

you lost me" both Spike and Lindsey nodded "ok now that was a yes that it was sexual, right?" they both nodded again "ok well the best thing ta do right now is to wait until it's

outta ya system and the best way ta do that is fuck each others brains out. What? He said at their shocked expressions, that is the best and fastest way unless ya wanna just sit

around the rest of the time playin' get ta know ya with mr. hand or Jessie the blow-up doll and I really don't think ya wanna do that. Go on now, you children have fun and I'll

call down the mystics ta see if we need another spell or not ta-ta lemon squares."

Once outside his office both Lindsey and Spike burst out laughing "oh my god, I swear, I don't know whether it's because he's a demon or it's just his personality, but he's gotta be one apple short of a fruit basket" Spike sniggered.

"Yeah, I know and what's with calling everyone pastries?"

"Yeah, ya got me their, maybe it's how he gets his rocks off" they both sniggered at that.

"Well" Spike said "at least we know what happened to us wasn't totally our fault and some good did come of it" he smiled as he and Lindsey raced up the stairs to undoubtedly have lots and lots of hot, sweaty, kinky sex. Yay!

A/N: this is my first slash fic with actual action in it and not just implied so please be nice when you review hint, hint


End file.
